Best Gift Ever
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Adrien returns home from a business trip with the best gift for Marinette...
The problem with running a fashion company with your husband is that there were too many times where you had to be apart. With the new spring line about to be released and a deal with a new and upcoming handbag designer in Venice clashing, Marinette and Adrien had no choice but to separate and manage the two on their own. As the designer of the pair, Marinette had to stay home and ensure that Agreste's newest range came out without a hitch while Adrien sulked his way down to Venice to negotiate the deal.

It had been five days now and missing her husband was the biggest understatement of the world.

She felt utterly empty and lonely with Adrien's side of the bed being stone cold, no stupid puns to greet her in the morning, and no warm arms that pull her to a strong, hard, chest for a very long hug. The longer she was alone the _more_ she craved just to have him in the _same room_ and the less said about what she wanted to do with him the better (Tiki swore she was never going to get over the trauma of hearing the details of Marinette's fantasies which have definitely become more X-rated after six years of dating and three years of marriage). So when the day that Adrien was to come home arrived, Marinette was understandably antsy and fidgety as she began to imagine the worst.

(What if Adrien somehow missed his flight? What if there was a _terrorist attack_? What if he was being held hostage right now? Or worse, what if he found a hot, Italian, girl that liked his puns and ran off?! _Oh my God what is she going to do?!)_

Marinette was well aware that she was beginning to get some bewildered looks from passer-by's as she bit her lip nervously, jiggled from leg to leg as I she needed the bathroom, as she let out panicked squeaks each time her mind leaped to a new conclusion.

Fortunately she wasn't let to worry for long, her eyes lit up as she caught sight of a familiar, messy, blonde head appear in the crowd.

" **ADRIEN!** "

She zoomed across the airport and was very pleased to say that Adrien's beautiful green eyes lit up at the sight of her and he pushed through the crowd and rushed across to meet her half-way. Marinette threw her arms round Adrien's neck and laughed delightedly as she felt him lift her up and spin her around in the air. He then pressed her tight against him as she slipped through his arms and landed on (thankfully but it was only because he was holding her up, her legs were like jelly like they have always been when he was this close to her) her feet.

"Marinette!" Adrien murmured lovingly into her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too!" Marinette cried out again his shoulder as she breathed in his delicious scent and soaked in his warmth. "How was your fl…. _Adrien_ ," Marinette said in a dangerous voice as she took in Adrien's poor hapless personal assistant (there was no need to learn their name by the looks of it they were going to quit tomorrow. Adrien has never had an assistant that lasted more than three months something which he usually blamed on Plagg playing pranks but seeing as Marinette knows full well Adrien runs away from his schedule regularly and sends them into crying jags, she doesn't believe it) panting and heaving as they pushed a trolley that not only had Adrien's suitcase on it but a freaking ginormous wooden crate on it. " _What the hell is that_?!"

Adrien blinked innocently. "A present," he said sweetly.

Marinette pulled away far enough so she could glare directly into Adrien's face. "Adrien," she growled, "we've been through this. You cannot keep buying expensive, over the top, gifts."

She loved him, she really did, and it was sweet that there has been times he has literally showered her in gifts, but it was so very embarrassing at times.

Adrien pouted adorably and Marinette inwardly cursed as she felt herself waver. "But if I don't shower My Lady in gifts what sort of cat would I be?" he purred.

Marinette kept her glare firmly in place as she looked directly into Adrien's wide, beautiful, soulful, emerald eyes that looked so damn sad and hurt and-

 _No!_ She will not give in!

 _She will not give in!_

She doesn't care how his kissable lips were pushed out in such an adorable pout or how nice his hands felt at her hips as his fingers stroked the skin the peeped out between her t-shirt and trousers, or how she really, really, _really_ just wanted to shove him on the ground and straddle –

 _Damnit!_

"Fine!" Marinette sighed as she slumped into surrender of Adrien's lovely warm embrace. "It better not be some ancient roman statute," she grumbled.

Adrien chuckled at that. "I promise you," he grinned, "it's not a statue of any sort. Now then," he purred in his Chat Noir voice, "it has been five minutes since I have returned to your arms and I still have not received my kiss."

"Have you not?" Marinette murmured as she slid onto her tip-toes and breathed out against his lips. "How remissive of me. I suppose I ought to get right onto that."

Adrien watched her beneath his eyelashes. The smouldering look he was sending her sent shivers down her spine. "Indeed," he muttered in agreement.

Their lips met in a deep, passionate, kiss that would have probably gotten a great deal more explicit if Adrien's PA didn't cough awkwardly. "Erm, Sir? Madame?" they said meekly. "I don't suppose I could go home now?"

Adrien and Marinette broke apart immediately and flushed with embarrassment. "Yes, yes, of course" Adrien said sheepishly, "take the day off tomorrow as well. You deserve it."

The PA looked as if they could weep with relieve and once they helped Marinette and Adrien shove the incredibly heavy (Marinette glowered suspiciously in Adrien's direction once more) crate into their car, they disappeared very quickly.

The drive home went quickly as Adrien and Marinette filled each other in what happened in the last few days (and ignore Plagg loudly point out that they have spoken to each other three times a day through Skype and the phone and therefore there was nothing _new_ to actually talk about) and soon enough they struggled with the crate and happily dumped it into the foyer.

Plagg stayed long enough to laugh at them and then quickly vanished into the kitchen with Tiki to raid the fridge for cheese.

"So," Adrien grinned as he panted against the crate. "Are you going to open your gift now?"

" _How?_ " Marinette shot back. "It's nailed shut." Adrien smirked as he pulled out a crowbar from his bag which caused Marinette to raise an eyebrow in reply. "Really?" she said flatly. " _Really?_!"

Adrien just waggled his eyebrows in response.

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes before she accepted the crowbar. It took a while because despite her additional strength from being Ladybug but she managed to pry the top off and immediately fell onto her knees as she took in the awe-inspiring sight before.

There before her was several huge bolts of material that all varied in colours. One was a deep, dusty, red that shimmered into black, another which switched between pink and yellow depending where the light hit it, purple that sparkled with green, and a stunning deep, dark, green-blue.

Slowly, she pulled out the green-blue and spread it out on the floor as she stroked it worshipping-ly taking in the sensation of the silky, liquid-smooth, material beneath her fingers.

She was already imagining the things she could make out of these bolts of silk.

That red-black one was so going to be her Halloween costume this year. She had no doubt Adrien will enjoy her Ladybug themed renaissance ball gown.

"Changeant?" she whispered. "You got me _changeant silk_?!" she exclaimed shrilly. "You got me the most expensive and beautiful silk in the whole world. The silk that back in the renaissance times only the _extremely wealthy_ wore? The silk that _kings and queens_ would wear? The silk that inspired _all artists_? The silk that all of the saints and angels and _God himself_ is wearing on the Sistine chapel?!"

"Only the best for my princess," Adrien said solemnly, "have I pleased you?"

"Yes," Marinette murmured seductively as she crawled across the silk towards Adrien. She smirked as she took in his wide eyes, pink cheeks, and how his mouth dropped open ever so slightly so he could take ragged breaths in. You have pleased me very," she dragged her hands up against his legs, "very," she licked her lips as her hands met his zipper, " _very_ much."

Adrien's knees buckled as he sank down to meet her in a very hot, messy, kiss.

Twenty minutes later Marinette was very ashamed to admit that the green-blue changeant silk was utterly despoiled beyond repair with their sweat and _other fluids_ and what was worse she really couldn't care less because Adrien was home, and naked, and, more importantly, in her arms. "So," Adrien panted against her shoulder, "best gift ever?"

"Best gift ever," Marinette moaned as Adrien pressed a kiss on her shoulder and then quickly moved to nibble on her collarbone, "I'm _extremely_ grateful," she then pushed him back and straddled his hips "now that I have shown you my gratitude," she murmured against his lips, "I really ought to show you how much I have missed you."

It would take them quite a while to actually make it to the bedroom and by then they collapsed out of sheer exhaustion in each other's arms. "So I did right then?" Adrien asked quietly. The low self-esteem from his childhood was peeking out ever so slightly (if it wasn't for the fact Gabriel Agreste was already dead Marinette may just throttle him for leaving this mark on her husband). "Best gift ever?"

Marinette slid her fingers through his hair and petted him reassuringly. "Best gift ever," she replied firmly.

But in reality the best gift Adrien would ever give her arrives nine months later… She was born with fluid green-blue eyes like the changeant silk she had been conceived on.


End file.
